The technology of the present disclosure relates to an in-body paper discharge type image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, there has been known an in-body paper discharge type image forming apparatus having an in-body paper discharge space between a body casing part accommodating an image forming unit and a scanner casing part arranged at an upper side of the body casing part. In this image forming apparatus, the body casing part and the scanner casing part are connected to each other via a connection casing part. The connection casing part is formed with a paper discharge port, and a paper subjected to an image forming process by the image forming unit is discharged to the in-body paper discharge space from the aforementioned paper discharge port. There is a case in which a post-processing apparatus for performing a post-process (for example, a stapling process) on the paper subjected to the image formation is arranged at a lateral side of the body casing part. In this case, a paper conveying device for conveying the paper discharged from the paper discharge port to the post-processing apparatus is necessary. Therefore, there has been proposed an image forming apparatus in which the paper conveying device is attachable to and detachable from the in-body paper discharge space.